1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, an electronic device system, and a device control method that achieve relief of stress of an animal such as a dog that stays home alone and a comfortable life space where a human and an animal coexist.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been electronic devices that change their operation according to an activity of an animal. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-338476 discloses a technique that obtains voice of a baby or an animal and determines its emotion, and controls power ON/OFF, sound volume, and temperature setting of household electrical appliances according to the emotion and indoor environment. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-202653 discloses a technique that identifies a human from an image and controls a device according to a state of the identified human.